1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a hydraulically actuated slip assembly for securing a subsea well structure such as a drilling template or the like to a pile or support column.
2. Background
In the art of developing offshore petroleum deposits and the like it has become particularly important to be able to locate and properly anchor structures such as drilling and foundation templates to the seabed so that additional structures such as wellheads, guide bases and the like can be properly located on or connected to the templates. In this regard, there has been a need to provide an improved apparatus for securing such templates to the template support columns or piles in a manner which will permit final levelling and adjustment of the template or similar structure but which will also provide for adequately connecting the template to the piles to be securely anchored and supported thereby. The present invention pertains to an improved slip assembly for interconnecting a subsea template to a pile or similar types of support column, which slip assembly may be actuated by remote control to form a supporting connection between the pile and the template structure.